User blog:Dewaynehall235/Los Zetas vs ISIS Battle
The Battle/Sim The scene starts off at 2 in the morning at a warehouse in the state of Tamaulipas. 5 Los Zetas sicarios are packing a shipment of weapons and drugs in a van to ship across the border. ISIS- 5 Outside of the warehouse a white pick-up truck pulls up and 5 ISIS insurgents load off and grab their weapons. They climb up a ladder and enter the warehouse threw an open window. They hear the Spanish speaking cartel members in the middle of the warehouse. The ISIS leader gets his men into position and soon they all pop out of cover and fire their weapons. The Zetas scramble for weapons,but one cartel sicario is shot in the head by a Glock wield ISIS insurgent. Los Zetas- 4 ISIS- 5 The same ISIS insurgent pops out of cover and is riddled by a Mp5 wield Zeta Sicario. The insurgent falls to the ground covered in blood. Los Zetas- 4 ISIS-4 The two sides exchange gunfire with each other endlessly. A Zetas Sicario grabs a cluster of dynamite and a match from the table. He lights the fuse and hurls it at the ISIS insurgents. The insurgents jump behind cover while one wasn't so lucky as he is caught in the explosion. His shrapnel ridden and burned corpse flies across the warehouse. ISIS- 3 Los Zetas- 4 The ISIS leader orders his two men to split up. The insurgents split into different areas of the warehouse. The cartel leader orders his three men to chase after the Insurgents. One Cartel Sicario heads into the locker room and sets up an ambush. A ISIS insurgent shoots the door lock and enters the locker room. He peeps around the corner only to find nothing. He soon hears a chainsaw revving up behind him. He turns around only to be sawed in half by the Zetas leader. He spits on the insurgent and walks out. ISIS-2 Los Zetas- 4 In a room across the hallway filled with chairs the Zetas second in command is chasing the ISIS second in command. The ISIS second in command grabs a chair and throws it at the Zetas second in command. The ISIS second in command then pulls out his Norinco and fires a three round burst into chest and kills him. Los Zetas- 3 ISIS- 2 His victory is short lived when the Zetas leader comes behind him and fires a burst from his M4. ISIS- 1 Los Zetas- 3 In the parking lot of the warehouse the ISIS leader is engaging the two remaining sicarios. He fires Aks 74 and scores a hit in between a Zetas Sicario's eyes. Los Zetas- 2 ISIS- 1 The ISIS leader soon runs out of bullets in his AKS and pulls out his Glock and fires. The Zetas Sicario fires back with his Mp5. The ISIS leader takes cover behind the truck they arrived in and pulls out an I.E.D He sets it beside the Truck and takes off. The Sicario takes off after him not knowing of the explosive device. The insurgent leader then pulls out the remote detonater and presses the button. The Zetas Sicario then is cosumed into a massive firery explosion. Isis- 1 Los Zetas-1 The Zetas Leader walks into the Parking lot and sees the ISIS leader. Both leaders toss their guns aside and run full speed towards each other. The ISIS leader tackles the Zetas leader to the ground and delivers several punches to his face. The Zetas leader knees the ISIS leader in the balls. The Zetas leader then throws him off and tries to get his Glock. The ISIS leader pulls out his Bowie Knife and stabs the Zetas leader in the back of his left leg. The Zetas leader yells are muffled from the ISIS leader's hand over his mouth. He begins to saw into the Zetas leader's neck until completely severing his head. ISIS - 1 Los Zetas-0 The ISIS leader raises it into the air and yells ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR! Following a battle between two very violent factions ISIS won due to their superior training from being former Iraqi soldiers and superior arsenal. Los Zetas weapons Chainsaw Glock 19 MP5a3 M4A1 Dynamite X factors Training- 91 Brutality-98 Logistics-97 Combat Experience- 80 Dedication-75 ISIS weapons Training- 89 Brutality-98 Logistics- 82 Combat Experience- 97 Dedication- 96 (The ISIS leader is seen getting into the van where he drives off with the severed head of the Zetas leader) Next time on Deadliest Warrior! Two famed Special Forces groups go toe to toe Sayeret Matkal Vs Navy S.E.A.L.S Who is Deadliest? Category:Blog posts